OMG!
by adler's right
Summary: Sunako wakes up to a normal day. But wait! Why is Takano sleeping beside her?
1. Rude Awakening!

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening.

OMG!

By: rin-ciacco

XXX

A/N: I really love Wallflower! It's such a cute manga… too bad only a few people know about it…sigh…before you begin, please don't think just because it's rated M it will be chock full of lemons. No it isn't. Ok there's one scene (and maybe another in the future) but it is not hardcore. It is only put there to fill a void in the story. Plus the story begins with an adult theme. So there.

(I sound stupid neh? Explaining myself to you…)

I DO NOT OWN IT…Satisfied? (Runs off crying.)

XXX

Yawn _'another day, another torture. I think I'll take Yuen-fen to school today. Hun, Funny, why is it so bright in my room?'_

Sunako looked around only to meet face to face with a sleeping Takano.

'_Oh. It's the stupid radiant being. Why doesn't sleep in his own room?' _ yawn

"Crap!" Reality hit Sunako. Why is Takano next to her?

"Wake up! Wake up radiant being!"

'_What's with the noise? Ai, its Sunako. Guess she found out.'_ Takano stretched his arms lazily. "Would you shut up? I'm still sleepy." Takano lazily replied.

'_Maybe I'll taunt her a little.' _Takano further dived into the sheets.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" cried Sunako as she followed Takano under the sheets.

"**OH MY GOD!" **

Takano smiled under the covers when he found out that Sunako had **finally** realized that he and herself are in fact naked. In one bed.

"Explain yourself radiant being!"

Takano propped himself up on one arm. He had prepared for this he knew that Sunako would not have remembered anything that had transpired. "Explain what?"

Frustrated by his nonchalant way of treating this situation they were in Sunako got a hold of Takano's neck and threatened to wring it if he didn't straighten up.

"Ok Jeez. But honestly don't you remember **anything**?"

'_Actually I do remember something… a little.'_

XXX

Hehehe… I'm sorry I've been watching too many movies, hence the super clichéd moments… anyway hope you stay with me until I finish this thing. Reviews please. Tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Please and thank you! c",)


	2. Did it?

Chapter 2: Did it?

OMG!

By rin-ciacco

XXX

A/N: ok I quit I can't make a scene with LEMON! I'm sorry I just can't my mind is so warped right now. Probably implied is the best that I can do but I'm really sorry my mind just can't conjure up anything.

Thanks to Satan's Daughter- Princess of Hell for reviewing! )

XXX

Time changes everything, but unfortunately it has no hold of a person's attitude. As they say a leopard can't change its spots. (A/N: or was it a cheetah? Enlighten me if I made a mistake.) A jerk will always be a jerk.

This fact is the reason for Sunako' s recent onset of depression. She saw her "crush" again and sure enough the word ugly still rolls off his tongue easily. Sunako locked herself in her room, vowing to never come out. "The world must never see my ugly face!" so she says.

The guys thought of this as bad. Besides the fact that no way in hell would she turn into a lady inside her room and the fact that without her managing the housework, things tend to fall apart, they were genuinely concerned for the girl.

A plan was formulated. They would bring in food and then talk to her gently coaxing her out of her misery. Equipment was gathered, a pack of rice balls, some ramen and drinks. Their courage mustered.

Knock! Knock!

"Go Takano you can do it!" the three cheered as they prepared to sprint out.

"What? Hey I thought we're all in this together?" Takano whined.

"Well to be honest, we cannot _handle_ Sunako well." Oda said.

Translation:

"We are SCARED! Because she can kick our sorry asses!"

"Yes Oda's right. We cannot afford to get hurt. " Ranmaru said.

Translation:

"I'm so VAIN!"

The three cornered Takano. "And since you can handle her best, you go."

Left with no choice and since he was extremely desperate Sunako 's cooking Takano agreed. (Yuki's cooking absolutely SUCKS!)

'_What is wrong with the radiant beings?' _Sunako thought as she heard the commotion outside her room.

'_Must have come to laugh at me.'_

"Oi! Open up!"

The door inched open. "What do you want?"

Takano held up the food. "Eat or you'll die."

"I want to die." Sunako replied as she made a move to close her door.

"Nonsense." Pushing the door open so that he could come in.

Too depressed to care, Sunako slumped to her table.

"Eat" Takano repeated as he shoved the food in Sunako 's direction.

"I don't want to."

Takano shot her his deadly glare. (Gah! That always works!)

Sunako after a few bites of the rice ball noticed that Takano brought something else with him.

"What's that?" Sunako pointed at Takano's 'stash'.

A smile spread over Takano's lips. "Sake."

"Why?"

"Drink your sorrows away instead of moping around!"

Eyeing the boy with suspicion Sunako replied: "Don't use me as an excuse to drink. You and I both know that you are a DRUNKARD."

"I am deeply offended. Is it that wrong to appreciate fine wine?"

Sunako stared. Silence.

"What the heck? Pour me some."

Takano grinned as he grabbed Sunako 's cup.

The pair drank 'til their cheeks went red. Funny thing about drunk people is that they basically do not know what the hell they're doing.

(A/N: I know for a fact, my cousins get drunk a lot and I'm their spectator.)

"You know I really loved that guy…" Sunako 's words were slurred.

"Why do you like the jerk anyway?"

"Don't call him a jerk!"

"Well he IS! The guy called you ugly."

"It's not his fault. I really AM ugly."

Takano tilted Sunako 's face up so that he could look into her eyes.

"Stop it! Don't look at me!" Sunako swiped Takano's hand away from her face.

"A radiant being such as yourself does not deserve to see such an ugly face." Sunako tried to hide her face, covering it with her hands and hair.

Takano took Sunako 's hands away and once again tilted her face up for a clearer view. "Stop saying that. You're not ugly."

Sunako stared at the radiant being. She didn't know what to do, part of her wants to believe what he was saying but the other part wants to run away in shame.

Sunako never had a chance to make up her mind.

Takano suddenly pulled her into his arms, kissing her face gently. Trailing kisses all over her face until their lips met. At first his kiss was gentle, then it deepened.

Sunako was shocked. Shocked at what was happening, a voice in her commands her to push Takano away but that voice is annoying. She had decided it best to ignore it.

Takano was berating himself. He did not come to take advantage of Sunako, he had come to comfort her. But somehow he cannot bring himself to stop.

They broke off the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes, until Takano once again caught her lips for another passionate kiss.

Sunako found herself vacillating between excitement, shyness, fear, happiness and perhaps desire.

The sake sure had some effect, all rational thoughts had completely dispersed.

The kiss ended and once again they were staring into each other's eyes. As if a silent question asked Sunako nodded her head in agreement.

Takano swiftly took her up in his arms and lifted her up… going to the direction of her bed.

XXX

Ha! You thought I'm gonna make a scene! Nuh-uh! It's hard you know my parents might find out and my head will be chopped off. Whoosh there goes my head. I will be forced to purge thoughts _like that_ out of my head. (Not that I have any.)

I'm sorry but I know you get the idea. The uh… implied parts were made by my friend apollo's gay.

I'm sorry! My geekiness has hindered in my writing. Sorry!


	3. You do the worrying

Chapter 3: You do the worrying…

A/N: My super duper late update…I blame my short attention span and my brother for erasing my files…I tried to work on this because I don't know school's out and I don't have review classes for the university entrance exam…and I'm rambling…

If I sound so random blame Billy Joel Armstrong…I'm listening to 'Jesus of Suburbia' as I'm struggling with this fic.

Sorry. I like calling him Takano…it sounds (for me) better.

I do not own Wallflower

XXX

"So yeah…I'm here with Takano…God! I knew I shouldn't have drunk the freaking sake… " Sunako was pacing all about her bedroom and truth be told it's getting annoying.

"AARGGHHH!!!"

And scary.

"Hey. Would you just sit down for a second."

"NO!!! How dare you ask me to sit down when this…this stuff happened!"

"Ok, but tell me what would pacing do?"

"Then what would sitting do, radiant being?"

"And we're back to the sarcasm…c'mon and we will talk about this in a calm and civilized manner. "

Sunako glared, snarled and huffed but then she parked herself on the bed.

"Talk. Though I don't know how can that help."

"Will you stop whining? What is done, is done. We had no control on our actions because we were drunk. What we can fix is the outcome."

"Which is?"

"Will you please shut up for one second?! Ok since you obviously do not like me and this kind of thing can be damaging so let's promise to each other that none of it will leak out."

"What makes you think I'll tell people?"

"Just say ok."

"I promise. Now get out of my room."

"But the guys might see me come out of your room and well…"

"They might get fishy if they went in your room and you're not there! And they will remember that the last place you were in was my room!"

The girl makes a point, any minute now Oda will be up to wake me up…and inquire...hey! I just used a deep word…_inquire_…about Sunako.

"You go first, cook or something so that if anyone see me come out I'll tell them I used your bathroom while you are out." I beamed at my brilliance! Ranmaru and I do it so often that it won't be so damn weird!

"What'd you say?! So you're the one messing up my bathroom!" Sunako in her rage suddenly stood up.

"I said that out loud…umm…well I'm…I'm sorry" I am at lost for words because Sunako suddenly stood up…I think she forgot that that blanket was her only…covering.

"You are SO DISGUSTING! What with the scum you leave! I'm not so wayward in my hygiene that it's ok for some beings to tamper with my stuff!" Sunako's face suddenly turned into a puzzled one. "Radiant being are you blushing? Hey!"

Oh my good God. Enough of the awkward moments, please. "Emm…Sunako you are kind of…kind of…well no you are actually-" I looked away from her "-naked."

(A/N: HA! Takano's blushing! I'll make him CRY!!! MWAHAHA! Maybe later.)

SPURT!

Damn those nosebleeds of hers!

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"You were ranting…and…well."

"I suppose you're gonna laugh at me now."

"It's not your fault that you forgot that you were only wearing that blanket and besides-"

"No, not that. My body…it's ugly."

Again with the self-pity. How could she really think that? She's not a damn supermodel but she's not an old bag.

"Actually it's beautiful."

Sunako lifted her face up to look at me, I expected to see a look of timid happiness but instead a look of disgust was plastered on.

"Beautiful? You're such a pervert!" Sunako screeched as she prepared to lunge at Takano.

"No I didn't mean it _that _way!"

We fought for some time when they heard Oda's trusty alarm clock ring. It went like, RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!

The damn alarm clock was responsible for waking up everyone except Sunako, who wakes up when she wants to and it's usually at some ungodly hour or later than **my **wake-up time.

"SSHHH! Oda will be up. C'mon dress up and go."

SPURT!

"Hey! Did you forget that you're naked again?"

"Damn you, radiant being!"

"Just go…"

"I'm not dressing up in front of you!"

Of course she'll complain. Why would you think that for once that stubborn girl will just do things?!

"Ok, fine. Dress at the bathroom."

XXX

"So…how did you coax Sunako out?" Oda asked right after I sat down for breakfast.

I told you. I know Oda will inquire, there I used it again, about Sunako. Hmmm, what should I say? She went out of her room cause she forgot she was supposed to be moping cause we had a one night stand, kind of.

Of course, I won't.

"Pep talk."

Oda narrowed his eyes at me "You? Pep talk Sunako?!"

"What?!" It is a bit odd. "At least I did something." The guilt card, it never fails.

"Hrmm…" Oda turned away. Ha!

So besides _that_ event everything is turning out fine. Yuki's whining, Ranmaru's babbling about his latest conquest and Oda is…well there.

No one will ever guess what happened. Better if I forget about this.

XXX

"Aren't you concerned that one of these days you'll get in trouble?" Oda asked.

"Like I said, I'm not going for married women anymore." Ranmaru said.

"What I mean is what if you get those high school girls pregnant? They'll think that you'll be one big happy family." Oda said.

"C'mon its not like I come back to them. It's just a simple one-night stand" Ranmaru said a matter-of-factly.

"I know someone who got forced into a wedding when he got drunk and well impregnated a young socialite."

"Honestly, do you think there are still shotgun weddings?"

"Yeah and with a large range of threats and means to carry out those threats its practically easier."

"Hmm. Maybe I should consider safer ways."

"How about stopping?"

"Could you guys stop? That's hardly appropriate to talk about in the breakfast table." Yuki whined.

I silently thanked Yuki. Oda's talk about _those_ kind of situations I kinda got nervous. Sunako's father is a bit **hardcore** and that's putting it lightly.

You know killing a bear with your bare hands is very, very unsettling.

It seems Sunako was also eavesdropping, for when I glanced at her eyes were wide open and an expression of panic is on her face.

Whatever. I'm not going to break my back worrying about it. It's very improbable. Let her do the worrying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry for the short and super late update. I'll try to add some more stuff about Sunako and Kyohei's relationship in the next chappies. XD

Oh yeah it was Takano's POV for this chapter.


	4. Bile rises in my throat

Chapter 4: Bile rises in my throat…

A/N: I was considering waiting for another year 'til I update…waiting and losing to writer's block helps me reconsider my ideas for the story but I'm going to be a senior and well…my head will be full school stuff and I thought 'I might lose the idea and yeah I'll definitely procrastinate.'

Here's chapter 4! Do enjoy Sunako's hysteria and Kyohei's attempt to NOT care.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…but I can dream!

I know I shouldn't eavesdrop but I couldn't help it, it's not like I choose what I hear.

But right now, I REALLY, **REALLY** wish I didn't eavesdrop. I mean first I run into that jerk again which sent me spiraling into pits of depression, then there's that one-night stand with that radiant being and now will my nerves be rattled with fear of pregnancy?

How much more could a girl take?

I looked at the radiant being (I know for a fact that he IS listening.) hoping to get some reassurance or at least a sense of responsibility for what happened… and he shot me a look devoid of interest. Why did I bother?

I really think it's unfair that only girls get affected when pregnant. I cannot possibly think of any good that will come out of this. Father will come, freak and completely rip the radiant being's guts out. Auntie, well there is a possibility that she will be happy but maybe getting knocked up in a fit of drunkenness doesn't exactly count. Not to mention fan girls attacking me and calling me names…darn.

SPURT!

"Hey you ok?" asked Oda.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just fine." I quickly rushed in the kitchen.

No…there is a chance that none of the sort will happen. Yes. This event will be buried and forgotten. Gone forever.

_Run to her. Comfort her._

Why?

_Well obviously she was disturbed by the 'pregnancy' issue._

Really? How would you know?

_Quit changing the topic! Stand up and be a man!_

But…

_You're relishing this conversation aren't you?_

Alright, I'll go. But it is cool to have a conversation with my conscience.

_You're stalling._

Ok. Fine.

"Hey Takano where are you going?" Oda asked when he noticed Kyohei stand up abruptly.

"Kitchen." I hope they don't ask _**why**_ I'm going.

"Oh. Okay…see you in school." Good Oda.

I went into the kitchen to see a very hysterical Sunako debating with her "inner self"…you know for an insecure Goth girl she really can act all girly without knowing it.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?! Want some more food? Here I made pancakes, eat!"

I guess its worse than I thought…she's cooking to get rid of the worry.

"Look that isn't true."

"What? My pancakes are good!"

"No. You won't get pregnant."

"How would you know?! Can you direct how my body functions? Are you sterile? Am I sterile? What?!"

_Ignore the sterile comment. Calm her down._

I was offended. I am not sterile.

_How would you know?_

Smart-ass.

"Because." I know what I said was lame…but at least I said something.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. But in case it happens…well"

"Well?"

CRASH!!! A can of peas rolled across the kitchen. The two turned to where the noise and the peas came from.

"I'm sorry?" Yuki managed to say.

I suddenly felt nervous…If Yuki heard it all, he won't be able to keep it a secret. He'll tell the landlady…and Sunako's father.

"Did you hear?" Sunako beat me to it.

"What? Was there something to hear?"

"Cut the crap. Tell me right now what you heard."

"I came in right after Takano."

"So basically everything?" Sunako's voice started to give in.

"Yes."

It's not so bad. Ranmaru and Oda will hound me for a few days, asking how it was and why. The landlady might even be happy…if we omit the drunk part and play the part of a love and lust crazed teenage couple. But then the fan girls might attack Sunako.

…

…

Why should I care if she gets attacked? Sure they get out of hand but Sunako can take care of herself.

_You didn't act that way when you rescued her from having her bangs cut._

Shut up.

"What did you just say?" Apparently I said shut up out loud…Yuki's getting emotional again.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Why do you think I will?"

"Why won't you?"

Sunako decided to pipe up "I'll agree to help you."

"You will?"

"Help him with what?"

"He asked for cooking lessons so that Machiko will be proud of him."

"Do you know what you're getting into? Yuki sucks as a cook!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"That's why I'll teach him. Besides threatening him won't keep his mouth shut, might as well make it worth his while."

Smart, smart girl.

"Hell yeah."

I got to stop saying my thoughts out loud.

"Yeah…it's weird" Yuki piped in.

_Good Lord! I have never met a person so incapable of learning!_

"Is the pork supposed to do that?" Yuki looked at me and I just can't crush his spirit by backing out.

"No, but then again if you can make it…go like that then that's a first."

"Oh. Thanks."

"I'm going to do some homework…let's do this another time."

"Ok!"

_It's over…No more burns, cuts and offending food._

"Sunako before you go taste this." Yuki held out a substance that I could only describe as mush mixed with manure.

"Can't it wait?"

"It's better if it's still warm." Yuki insistently pushed the spoon towards me. _I tell you it smells like manure too._

"Ok." And the spoon shot inside my mouth.

…

…

"You're getting good Yuki. I didn't faint this time."

"Really!"

I smiled at him so that he'll believe me.

"So…I'm going to my room."

"Ok. Thanks!"

After I got out the door, I rushed to my room, to the bathroom and spat out Yuki's monstrous concoction.

"Damn! I almost swallowed it."

"So why don't you quit?" a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw it was only the radiant being.

"What are you doing here?" _What is the world coming to? People just barge in on you in the bathroom._

"Saw you running and I was curious why."

"Well now you know. Yuki's cooking is deadly." I made a move to go out of the bathroom…if I'm going to talk to him, the bathroom is not an ideal place.

"You haven't answered my question." The radiant being blocked the door.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Hey you should be satisfied with that! I was satisfied with your because."

"I thought you deliberately ignored that." A smile crept up on his face.

"Whatever…" I pushed him to get out of the bathroom…like I said it is not an ideal place to talk.

"Just quit." The radiant being insisted from behind.

"Then what? Everybody will know what happened between us!"

"So?"

"You didn't act that way yesterday!"

"I only asked Yuki to keep his mouth shut because you were so worked up about it."

"You don't care?"

"Truth be told no."

"Won't it damage your reputation or something?"

"How will it?" The radiant being's hands were folded across his arms in a form of challenge.

"I hate you." _I really do…he's embarrassing me by pointing out that he's handsome and I'm ugly. I hate him!_

The radiant being was shocked at my statement. _Not everybody loves you. _

"What did I do?"

I pointed at the door. "Go out. I'm going to do some homework."

Takano decided to let the topic down and he went out.

So far that's what I thought of…don't worry there will be more. Regarding my slow updating, well I have a short attention span and school's evil nowadays. (Analytic Geometry is a b.)

Sorry again… Hope you enjoy this one. I have to get sick just to get some time off to finish this. XD


End file.
